


Birthday-themed Porn Drabble

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, F/M, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her birthday. She's in the mood for cake and Loki's. . . not. Written by request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday-themed Porn Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

“Renni, Renni, Renni, eating your cake without me?” A voice like velvet slipped over her skin and hands like steel closed in her hair. “No, I don’t think so.”

Those strong hands pulled upward, urging her to her feet. One leg hooked the chair and kicked it aside and then he pushed her back into position.

“Now, hands on the table.” Loki pressed his thumb under her shoulder blade to emphasize the command.

“But my shirt—”

“Your shirt? Ah, you are right, of course,” Loki purred. “It would be a terrible shame for it to get soiled with this celebratory pastry.”

His hands fisted into the hem of the shirt and pulled upward, rubbing and massaging sensuously as he went, slow and special attention given to each hard nipple. The moment it slid free of her outstretched arms, he tossed it carelessly aside. He blew chilled air on the back of her neck, pausing just a moment to enjoy her shivers, then shoved her, breasts first, into the uneaten plate of cake.

Renae squealed, outraged but laughing, and now completely messy. She twisted to one side and saw Loki grinning down at her.

“I notice that you forgot to set my place. That was thoughtless, wasn’t it, Renni?” His eyes gleamed pure mischief. “I suppose I’ll simply have to content myself, as a gracious guest ought, with what is set in front of me.”

One hand curled around her right arm and the other at the small of her back and together flipped her over. Loki didn’t waste a second in cleaning his plate. His tongue ran in broad swipes up her stomach, taking time with every crevice, letting saliva pool in her bellybutton. He finally reached her breasts, attacking them with the same vigor. With his mouth closed around her taunt nipples and sucking hard, her mind barely registered his hands down below. Unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her legs.

When he pulled her panties aside and slid one finger inside, she bucked and made a desperate whining moan. He withdrew the finger and held it up to glisten in the light. Waited until her eyes were fully fixed on him. Then pressed it into his wide open mouth and sucked his finger around it with an obscene slurping noise.

“Mmmm.” He let his eyes drift closed, smiling teasingly. “I guess there is more where that came from, hm?”

She nodded frantically, eyes wide and eager and every bit as devious as his.

Loki lunged down and caught her mouth in a wet, panting, open-mouthed kiss, saliva drooling from his mouth to hers to be licked and sucked out

“Happy birthday,” he growled into her mouth. “My proud little bitch.”

He pulled a tumbler of her favorite alcohol from thin air and raised it over both of their heads, before vanishing the glass and letting the liquid rain down. “Here’s to tonight. Here’s to us. And to five score more such nights to come!”


End file.
